


希望相对论

by Kumal



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumal/pseuds/Kumal
Summary: （作者借）神座出流胡言乱语





	希望相对论

**Author's Note:**

> 01/01/2016 日向创生贺

你听说过解离性同一性障碍吗。

这不过是无聊的心理学术语罢了，通俗来说就是多重人格。这种心理障碍的主要表现为一个人拥有多种相互分离、互不干预的思维方式。在旁观者看来，即为一个人拥有两个人的思维的现象。多重人格病症的主要症状为：人格和人格之间基本无法互通记忆，互相干涉思想。个别例外抛开不谈。

不过，你，或者说我们，大概不是这种情况。

使用“大概”这个词的原因，是因为至今为止我也是不能确定的。

 

比起让你感兴趣的我，现在还是先谈谈你的事情比较好。虽然有一点含糊，但我刚才已经说过了，你和我的关系就像是同样占据着一个身体的两个人格一般，互相疏离却又密不可分，我这样比喻你听得懂吗？

言归正传，我身为这个身体的后主，了解原主的必要还是不可或缺的，即使我了解到的事实可笑又无聊。因为我没有记忆可以浏览，留给我推理的东西也是少之又少，一切信息我只能从他人的嘴里获得。直到现在我清楚的事情也仅此而已。

十几年前在一个普通的家庭里，姓日向名创的你出生了。如同你的家庭背景一样，你的生活轨迹中，值得乐道的事件乏善可陈。唯一需要一提的是你的父母，正如同他们混沌愚昧的头脑导致他们的人生变得普通一样，他们教育出来的后代也继承了他们唯一的特点。愚昧无知的人最欠缺的就是自知之明，他们自然也和千千万万个普通人一样，活到了这种境遇还不肯承认自己的命数，他们做了比认知错误更加愚不可及的决定。看你的表情也知道我要说什么了，的确，这个决定就是把你送进私立希望之峰学园。

插个题外话，这个世道也不知道是谁开的头，人人都喜欢把“希望”二字挂在嘴边，仿佛和希望扯上关系的都是无价之宝。然而，纵使我被人称呼了一年半载的希望，到现在也不知道希望到底是个什么玩意。我也不期望你能说清楚，我只是感叹一下无聊的人性罢了。

鉴于我上面的话，饶是你再愚笨也能听出我对希望之峰的不屑之情。希望之峰这所学院，不仅自命不凡，还要将隶属它的一群人都变得自命不凡，我实在是不能理解。说起来，它应该就是一座学校。既然是学校，那么它本质的意义应该是教育学生。可是实际上呢，你也知道，与其称它为学校，不如改名为希望之峰研究所。它从万千高校生中挑选它中意的实验品，然后用其做的漂亮的表面功夫和名头将实验品吸引过来，然后给他们一一贴上标签，直接进行活体试验。它的出色之处大概就在于，不仅表面功夫做的让人趋之若鹜，而且后续的实验也美其名曰“为人类培育希望”，真是做的一把好公关。

所以这件事情上我对你的父母没什么好失望的，那么多所谓“超高校级”的人才都没有识破的把戏，你和你的普通父母自然也会乖乖中套。希望之峰打着教育的幌子做实验，久而久之终于没有了挥霍的资本，说着好听的“被政府所承认”却没有政府提供的资金。终于这所营销做的极好的研究所要开始捞钱宰客了。嗯，宰的就是像你这样的人。

你的父母花重金把你送到研究所当预备小白鼠，还沾沾自喜的觉得捞到了大便宜，殊不知给人又支预算又白送实验品的，还是预备级别的，被人卖了还帮人数钱，令人哭笑不得。

于是你欢天喜地的怀着对希望之峰的憧憬和期待，进入学园给超高校级的人才当陪读。预备学科不如本科生这件事情你早就知道了，预备学科得不到和本科生同等的待遇这件事你也清清楚楚，但你就是心甘情愿的奉献自我，还一直坚信着“进入了这所学园人生就成功了大半”这种根本不适用在你身上的台面话。

 

接下来发生的事情不知道你有没有印象——或者说有没有体验呢。怀抱着根本就是虚假的才能，和一群货真价实的才能拥有者在一起生活，你体会到才能的排外感了吗？这种根本就不属于你的圈子却削尖脑袋都要挤进去的痛苦，你有感觉到一丝一毫吗？

先不要急着回答我，先听听你自己的亲身经历好了。

 

和你相同情况的，千千万万的预备学科在进入了这所学园后都体会到了梦想的破灭。预备学科和本科分明就是格格不入的两个世界。被校方投注了几乎为无的期望的你们，昏昏沉沉日复一日的在寻找自己的存在价值中走向灭亡。“希望”这种东西在你们身上根本得不到体现，你们能做的就只有在天差地别的环境中自欺欺人罢了。说到底，希望之峰可是什么都没做错啊。预备学科，付钱入学，这都是提前都说好了的。接受这个事实的是你，义无反顾的人也是你，是你自己选择了这种“希望”，本来便怨不了他人。

我很想问问你的是，你觉得”希望”是何物？

从前有人问过你这个问题吗，那也没有关系，我想听的是你自己的回答。在听了这么多自己的经历之后，在亲身经历这么多绝望之后，你有认真的思考过希望是什么吗。

给你点参考吧。希望之峰对于希望的定义，即是那些超高校级的人才所具有的才能。才能的确是好东西，但也是无聊的东西，我是基于我本身的情况给出的评论。一个人的才能达到顶尖的级别，就会给人类带来发展和推力，能够加快未来的到来。那些有才能的人比你们这些一般人更能看到未来的踪迹，所以他们才会认为才能即是希望。

可是希望真的只是如此吗？

 

在希望之峰渴望希望，听起来像是无稽之谈。在希望之峰的学生必然拥有才能，拥有才能便拥有希望，这就是希望之峰的逻辑。而残酷之处就在于你们没有才能的预备学科，在这种情况下，自然会渴望才能。

这时候希望之峰研究所抓准时机要对你们这些预备实验品下手了。他们千辛万苦要创造出一个“人工希望”出来——说的这么玄，实际上就是要把千万条才能施加给一个没有才能的人。既然是全知全能，就只能拿一个空白的干净的普通人做实验。这个实验品的范围就控制在了你们这些白来的小白鼠身上。

既然说到这个地步了，日向创，我弄明白了这么多事，我依旧没有弄明白你是怎样经历千难万险能从这些实验品中脱颖而出的，你是不是也有超高校级的幸运这种无趣到没用的才能。这么多预备学科中，只有你一个人坚持到了甄选程序的最后一环，怀揣着你那早已变质的憧憬和期待，如同踏入希望之峰学园一样，被人推进了手术室。没有人对我描述你在那段时间的状态和心情，我只能依靠自己的逻辑推测，你大约没有恐惧和就木的情感，因为你贫瘠的大脑早就被对于才能的疯狂渴求给冲昏了。

之后的事情，就都是我经历的了，没有讲给你听的必要。唯一想向你表达的情感就是，在你疯狂脑热之后需要给你收拾烂摊子的人，你有想过吗，是我。你走的干干净净不留遗憾，很长一段时间内连我都找不到你。你真是世界上唯一一个我都没有办法解决的人，我研究了很久才勉强通过我自己都不相信所谓“解离性同一性障碍”来解释你的特殊性。

我一度认为你根本不是普通人，你是彻彻底底的傻子。你现在动用你的脑子思考一番，觉得好笑吗，我拥有你想要的一切才能，但这都是“我”的才能。那个渴求这些才能的你，根本没有享受的条件。你说出了愿望，然后你就这么消失在了这个世界上，而我为了实现你的愿望而从天而降——你不觉得你很不负责任吗，你不觉得你简直是冥顽不灵吗，你在做事情前考虑过后果吗。

现在回想你刚才见到我的表情，实在无聊至极，你仿佛认为我是真的鸠占鹊巢，霸占着你的身体不愿意离去，殊不知我根本无法选择。“生”来就成为什么“超高校级的希望”，拥有绝对算得上是无聊的才能，被迫和比我更加无聊的人类厮杀，尔后又被无趣的人认为成绝望……恕我解释一下，我没有让你可怜我的意思，我只是想让你知道，若不是我，这个被你创造出来的“希望”在经历了这么多后该有多么恨你。

这时候我竟然感谢起这个未来机关了，他们给了一个舞台，能让你随便胡闹。让我能有机会退居幕后，看看你日向创这个可怜的蠢蛋能将事情变得多糟。我怎么会让你风平浪静呢，我自然要把江之岛的绝望让你也体验一番，必须让你体验我曾经那种无聊的心情。怎么样，好玩吗，知道江之岛式绝望的无聊之处了吗，知道我帮你背了多少罪名了吗。

 

你不用这样瞪着我，不管我做了什么你认为十恶不赦的事情，你都必须承担这样的一份罪恶。没有你的选择和脑热，就不会有我出现。到了这种地步，我们已经没有孰对孰错的区别。我早说过了，我和你在某种程度上是共同体。

给你的思考的时间已经够多了，现在该是回答的时候了，你在这些情报补完后，思考出的“希望”究竟是什么？

是你曾经认为的“绝望的对立面”吗，还是别人灌输给你的概念，还是你依旧认为超出常人的才能才是你所追求的希望？

你这样的沉默代表什么，是默认，还是又别的想法。

希望之峰的观念真可谓可笑到无聊……才能绝对是这个世界上最没有用处的东西。想必让你产生了歧义，我指的不是你所想的那个才能，而是世人对于才能这个定义。比如说这个称号，“超高校级的××”，一旦谁被打上了这样的烙印，那便永生都要背负着这个名头生活。久而久之，此人的存在也被符号化了。这种定义般的称号，除了束缚住人类的手脚外，没有任何用处。

你恐怕要反驳我，那是因为在你心中，拥有才能是幸福的。你拥有了寻常人没有的东西，一般来说先是要得意一番，满足你那可怜的虚荣心，之后便是要随波逐流的运用你的才能“创造希望”。即使这个才能所带来的后果很可能使他人妻离子散，甚至你自己家破人亡，但对于你来说这并不算什么，因为你只看见了你所认为的、你的才能为你带来的幸福罢了。

你知道我在“希望之峰史上最大最恶事件“中杀掉了多少人，又在“人类史上最大最恶事件“中迫害了多少人，这些命不该绝的人却因为你和那些迂腐无知的人眼中的才能、希望和幸福纷纷丧命。然而直到最后还有人将我当作希望，只因为我怀揣着你渴望的那些无聊的才能。

说到这个份上，你难道还将所谓的才能当作希望吗？如果才能就是希望，那么那些怀揣才能的超高校学生们，应该不会按照江之岛盾子的剧本互相杀戮吧？

然而结果又如何呢？

你该不会觉得我认为的才能就是绝望吧，我只是认为才能是可有可无的无聊附属品罢了。到头来，你苦苦渴求的东西只不过是一个称号，一个工具，一个随着人的欲望改变而改变的东西罢了。那么你一个普通人拿到才能后，又有什么用处？

希望本因人而已，无论是本科还是预备学科。选择是人类做出的，与才能无关，与绝望更没有关系。说到底，只有原始的欲望能够支配人类罢了，在这种本真又肮脏的东西面前，希望和绝望都不堪一击。

这十几天里，我退居幕后，看着那些才能拥有者的所作所为，和你并没有什么本质的区别。本科生自以为傲的骄傲，在和预备学科同样面临生死的抉择时，一样不堪一击。这种时候，才能这种东西对于你们这些人来说根本区别。当人被剥离一切外因只剩本质的时候，就会变得一样无聊和丑陋，这点我想你也体会到了。

这些人被固有的才能困住手脚，因为一旦他们的才能无法发挥时，他们便会焦急、惊慌和不知所措，我说的对吧。

而在这种情况中，你为什么能活到最后。你没有才能，没有希望，只是一个普通人；虽然此时你又要选择放弃，选择你一贯窝囊的道路，但是比起那些人来说，你有他们的没有的东西，是什么？

我没有兴趣听你的辩解了，我想说的只有这么多，时间已经不够你继续狡辩下去的了。江之岛的计划进行的比我想象的要顺利，但我并不是她的幕僚，自然没有义务将这个绝望程序完成到底。从开始我就没想奉劝你什么，我只是找到机会传达给你些事实罢了。如果我的能力连你的选择都能干预的话，那么这个世界也太无聊太绝望了。我说过我无法干涉你，所以我把选择的权利交给你，看看你能做出怎样的举动。

日向创，用这个身体活了十多载的人是你，结束了对它的控制权的人也是你，那么你来对未来做出选择，你到底是要接着认同你的观点，还是要否认你的观点，我都不会出手干涉。如果你又像之前那样陷入深眠，我也不会出手救你。

过去、记忆还有才能，对于现在的你来说，都是无所谓的了，希望从来就和这些无关。如果我堕入绝望是因为无聊，那么你就根本没有绝望的原因。我不指望你能理解我说的话的那一天来到。现在的你还有活下去的欲望，你还有很多渴求的事情，即使那些无聊又可笑。

但是总比那些没有欲望而堕入绝望的人，强的太多了。

那么，从今往后，我都不会再出现了。你的选择，还有你的希望都太过无聊了……我没有兴趣和你继续纠缠下去。

就到此为止吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写神座巨巨嘲讽完然后创哥挽回他的，因为分为两段写反而不知道怎么写完的了23333后方胡言乱语简直不知道在说些什么。
> 
> 时间点就是游戏中日向君论破神座的那一块吧……把一堆神座换成一个神座真是好太多了。
> 
> 神座的态度，文章中能体现一点点吧，他就是嘴巴比较毒而已，但是我想传达的还是正能量哦。
> 
> 然后来说说创哥吧，这个人有缺点的同时很可爱，但是这依旧不能掩盖他的缺点。游戏最后说的含含糊糊的，我就把他说清楚点，思考了很久…生贺就写点什么人生在世的意义啥的，后来就变成神座味鸡汤了，唉。
> 
> 2015年最爱的就是你了，以后也会更加喜欢的，日本已经过了零点，我这边的零点还没到呢…那么先发出来好了，生日快乐啊日向君。
> 
> 你的诞生绝对不是没有意义的。


End file.
